Survival Island (Glee Version)
by GleekAuthor
Summary: All 24 contestants were taken to an island, and divided into 4 teams. Every week, these teams will go through a challenge, until there is only one winner.
1. Week 1

"Welcome! Welcome to this year's Survival Island! My name is Sue Sylvester, and I will be your host! Let me explain what this game is about! All 24 contestants were brought to this island, the Survival Island. These 24 contestants will be separated into 4 teams. Every week, these four teams will have to go through a challenge. The winner team gets to decide which of the tree teams, to send to elimination. Until only one person is left. The winner."

All contestants were standing around a small cubic stage, close to the beach.

"Gather around contestants! Your groups have been chosen! When you hear your name, make your way to the trail with your color, and make your way to your cabins"

All contestants cheered in excitement.

"On the RED TEAM!" Sue Sylvester began, to open a red envelope. "Sugar!"

Everyone cheered, sugar marked her way through the people, and followed a path, with red arrows.

"Santana!" Sue read. "Finn!" "Blaine" "Matt" "Rory!"

After all RED TEAM members were gone, 18 contestants were left, waiting to see what team they would be in.

"On the BLUE TEAM" Sue began to open a blue envelope. "Quinn! Sebastian! Jesse! Jacob! Wade! And Kitty!"

All 6 of made their way to the path with blue arrows, and went to their

"Now, the GREEN TEAM!" Sue, once again, began to open another envelope. This time, a green one.

"Kurt! Sam! Mike! Tina! Chandler! Joe!" Sue shouted.

"And on the YELLOW TEAM!" Sue announced. "Brittany! Puck! Lauren! Rachel! Artie! Sunshine!"

Once everyone was in their cabins. All contestants, began settling down. After all their belongings were left in the room, the members of each team, hung out on their own cabin's TV room.

The TV room was a large room, with a fire place, and a big banner, with the distinctive group's color. A voice spoke in the cabin's loud speakers.

"Attention contestants! Each team must elect a team leader! The name of the leader of each team must be announced to me, in one hour! I suggest you get moving!"

On the RED TEAM'S cabin, everyone was at the TV room.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Sugar asked.

"We each vote on who we think will represent best!" Finn proclaimed.

"I vote Finn Hudson" Rory commented.

"I vote for myself" Santana said. "I mean, you have to admit. There is no one better then me for this job."

"Wait? You can vote for yourself?" Finn asked.

"Yeah!" Santana lifted her shoulders. "Oh wait… but only I can."

"Is that even fair?" Rory asked.

"oh, shut up. No one asked your opinion." Santana responded, looking at him with the corner of her eye.

"Ok! What about we move on?" Blaine suggested.

"I vote Santana!" Sugar expressed her vote.

"I for say, vote on Finn" Blaine voted.

"Well if you can vote for yourself, I vote for myself" Finn voted.

"Matt? There's only you left! Who do you vote?" Santana asked.

"I vote Rory!" Mat said.

"I won!" Finn shouted, and started smiling

"Oh please… matt obviously did not know I was competing. He would have voted for me" Santana explained.

"No can do. I win." Finn, high fived every member of the team except for Santana who left him hanging.

On the cabin of the yellow team, the members were starting to vote.

"I as the Senior President, elect myself as the group leader!" Brittany said, while standing on her chair.

"I for one, have been the leader of the New Directions, since its existence, that's why you should all accept me as your leader." Rachel argued.

"Like we do all the time?" Lauren interfered.

"Yeah, and plus, you're ugly. I am pretty. We need a pretty leader." Brittany explained.

"Girl fight! Is there anything hotter than that?" Puck questioned, sitting on the couch admiring the debates.

"Shut up Puckerman" Lauren suggested.

"You turn me on" Puck admired.

"Can we just vote?" Artie said.

"Yeah please!" Sunshine agreed.

"I vote for Brittany" Artie proclaimed.

"Me too" Brittany said

"Well, I vote for myself" Rachel proclaimed.

"I vote for Lauren" Puck said. "My angel"

"I vote for myself too." Lauren said. "After all, there is no one better."

"Well, we are between Brittany, Lauren, and I" Rachel said. "Sunshine! Who do you vote?"

"Brittany"

"I thought you would vote for me, since we did a duet…"

"You sent me to a crack house, Rachel…"

"Well… I ment…"

"Okay! Lets move on! We have it decided then! Brittany wins. Now excuse me, I have to go sleep." Lauren excused herself, and went to the rooms upstairs.

After an our, every team had already decided their leader. It was almost six o'clock, and everyone was heading down to the meeting room. The meeting room, everyone sat, in couches that were placed in a circle, with a big round table in the middle.

"So, about an hour ago, I gave you all instructions!" Sue said. "It is time to announce the leaders! Red team!"

"Finn" Santana Shouted.

"Blue Team?" Sue asked

"Wade" Quinn said.

"Green team?"

"Sam"

"And finally, yellow team?"

"Me!" Brittany shouted.

"Great! Noted! All of you are dismissed! Everyone is invited to go to the great banquet, on the beach. Everyone except the leaders! I need to talk to the four of you"

Everyone except, Brittany, Finn, Wade, and Sam, left the meeting room and headed to the beach, were a big table covered with delicious food, and candle lighting awaited for them. Back in the meeting room the leaders started questioning why they were there.

"I don't understand… why are we here? I'm hungry" Sam said.

"Yeah, me too" Finn commented.

"Oh stop acting like sloppy babies. You're here for a reason." Sue

"Which is?" Wade asked.


	2. Week 2

"Tomorrow you will all have your first tests. It is your job as leaders, to make sure that your whole team is at the beach at 7:30 am sharp! Any team that arrives late will automatically be sent to elimination! Do I make myself clear?" Sue asked.

"You mean clear glass?" Brittany asked, making everyone look at her, not understanding a word of what she had just said.

"Cristal Clear" Sam said.

"You are all dismissed then! Have a good dinner."

As the leaders were leaving Brittany continued sitting. "You know, because like there is a difference between different types of clear."

Back at the dinner, everyone was having a good time. The leaders had already announced to their teams that the test was tomorrow.

"We better not get drunk, if we really have this test tomorrow!" Said Puck.

After dinner was ready, everyone was ready to go to sleep. Rachel, Quinn, and Mike were drunk as could be, and struggled to make it to their cabins.

"I…don't…know…where am I?" Rachel managed to get the words out, before she fell on the floor.

"Here I'll take you" Puck got her on her hands, from the floor, and took her the her room in the yellow team cabin.

Mike and Quinn were less drunk and were able to find their way to their team's cabins.

* * *

6:45 and the alarm clock went off around the island. The sound turned on so loud and unexpected causing Finn to jump off his bed, on the red team's cabin. Routines started early. Everyone went to their cabin's kitchen, and had breakfast that was already there waiting for them, then to the bathroom to wash their teeth and faces. Around 7:20 everybody was leaving their cabins to go to the beach, were Sue was waiting for them.

"Team red! Line up behind this red line here! Green team! Behind this line! Blue team! Behind this blue line here! And Yellow team! Behind this line here!"

All 4 groups were standing each in parallel lines, beside each other. In front of them was the ocean's water.

"In the water, there is 4 chests. A green chest, a blue chest, a red chest, and a yellow chest. Inside each chest you will find six objects. Every member needs to get an object from the chest with your color. First player to go is the first one in the line, then the second, then the third and so on." Sue explained

"So this is kind of a relay race?" Puck asked

"Sort off, except you won't pass your object to the next person, you will keep it"

"Oh I get it now."

"The last group to finish will be sent to the elimination room!" Sue proclaimed. "So for now! Ready… Set… GO!"

* * *

Finn, Brittany, Quinn, and Kurt were the first ones from each team to go. Finn was the one who left the quickest and was already getting his object, while the other arrived on their chests. Finn and Brittany ran back, followed by Kurt, and Quinn. The second line of players were now going, with Santana from the red team on the lead, Sam from the green team was right behind her, and Sebastian and Sunshine right behind them. After a few seconds, red team was on the lead having already captured 5th of the six objects, followed by the green team who had just captured their 4th object, and the blue team and yellow team with 3 objects.

Just when the red team was about to win, and Matt was returning with their 6th object, the sand caused Matt to fall, and delay his team. Green team had now won first place, and the blue team second place. It was now between the yellow team, and the red team!

"Common Matt! Run you bastard, Artie and his crooked legs. is just leaving the water! Move it!" Santana Shouted.

Matt managed to stand up, and began to stumble his way to the line. But just before he managed to get to the line, Artie got his feet on it first, making yellow team get 3rd place.

"We got ourselves a losing team! Red team you will now proceed to the elimination room! All others you may now return to your cabin!" Sue shouted

* * *

Arriving at the elimination room, the red team members were each handed a towel to dry themselves off. They then entered the room and sat on fancy chairs that surrounded the center table.

"Welcome to the elimination room, red team! In front of each of you, you will find a little paper and a pen. In that paper you will right the name of the person you would like to eliminate, from your team" Sue said. "You may now vote"

"Oh I know who I will vote for" Santana said.

After all votes were putted in the box in the center of the table, Sue pulled the box, opened it, and started the vote counting.

"One vote for Finn" Sue said, and Santana began sarcastically clapping.

"One vote for Matt" Sue counted.

"One vote for Matt" Sue counted

"One vote for Rory" Sue counted.

"One vote for Finn" Sue counted

"And the last one, One vote for Matt!" Sue said and threw all papers on the table. "Matt! That means you are leaving us tonight! You may get your belongings, the helicopter is already waiting for you!" Sue explained.

"Ah fine! I hope you all die" Matt said, as he stormed out of the room.

And all of you are welcome to go to your cabins, tomorrow is a Monday! And this new week will be filled with surprises!

"Like what?" Santana Asked.

"You will see!"


	3. Week 3

"Another morning at the adventure Island! It is time to wake up contestants!" A voice spoke into the loud speaker.

"It is just 6:45! Men I need to get some sleep!" Sam said, as he woke up.

"I agree with you dude! It's too early!" Mike said.

In about 30 minutes everybody from the green team was down in their cabin's TV room.

"Ok! Listen up everybody! We are wining! We are first place! I still was not informed of where our next test will be or of what it will consist. But I can assure you it will not be simple, and if we need to get rough, then so be it!" Sam, their leader, emphasized.

"Ok Mr. President, but how do we plan to do that?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know, but I will give you an answer once I know what the test is!" Sam said.

"But I mean, we got to admit, our team has been the best!" Tina shouted

"Yeah! Go Green Team!" Joe added.

On the cabin next door, the blue team wasn't exactly talking about the test. In fact, what they most liked to talk about was gossip.

"Hey am I the only one who thinks Tina and Mike, those guys from the green team, are sort-of falling in love?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, I mean I thought about them being in love, but I dint think it was something serious." Sebastian complemented.

It was a slow day. Everyone stayed in their cabins, and slept all day. Everyone exept Mike and Tina.

Mike and Tina met at in the woods.

"Do you think they will see us?" Tina asked Mike.

"No!" Mike said, and kissed her. "We are safe!"

Mike and Tina hung out next to each other. They kissed at every second and relaxed before the day was over.

The next day was test day. Everyone was at their most nervous state. A voice spoke in the speakers of each cabin, calling them to the beach.

"Gather around!" the host shouted.

The place had 4 monkey bars. They were long and could have up to 6 people hanging from each. There was one for each team.

"When you hear the sirens. Each person will hold on to a bar and hang from it with their hands. You will go until you can't stand no longer. The last person to keep hanging from the monkey bar will claim victory for her team."

"The rules have changed now!" Sue said. "The winner team will decide which of the three other teams they want to send to elimination!"

A loud siren went on, and all contestants hung tight to the bars.

About 20 minutes later, the first contestant was out. Finn. Followed by Chandler, Kitty, Tinna, Rory, and Lauren. At 40 minutes almost everyone was out. Santana was the last one to stand. She had real strength on her arms, and could keep hanging from the monkey bars for a long time.

Since Santana was from the red team, she claimed victory for her team.

"Ok! Red team wins!" Sue announced. "Red team! Which team do you send to the elimination room?"

When Santana was just about to shout "Green…" She was interrupted by Finn, who shouted "Yellow Team!".

"Yellow team it is then!" Sue shouted. "All other teams, may now go to your cabins!"

Santana was furious. She just could not believe Finn had done that. He was such and idiot. She knew that by sending the most powerful team (the green team) they could have a shot at winning this.

In the elimination room, things were very simple, and soon everyone's votes were in the box. Sue then began counting the votes:

"Brittany"

"Lauren"

"Puck"

"Lauren"

"Rachel"

"Lauren"

Lauren it was then!

"Lauren, you are eliminated! You may get your things from the cabin! The helicopter is already waiting for you." Sue said.

"Fine. You will all rot in hell" She said and left.


End file.
